United States of America
}} The United States of America, commonly called America, is a country in North America. It is located north of Mexico and south of Canada. The land is divided into fifty states, and other territories. Characters from the United States :For the full list of characters: List of Hajime no Ippo characters ---- Locations from the United States New York City, New York New York City has a long history of boxing. A lot of famous boxers have fought and trained here. While no official fights have taken place in New York City in the story, Bryan Hawk was from the slums of New York, where his coach, Miguel Zale found him. Later, Alexander Volg Zangief visited New York with Hama Dankichi after leaving Japan in order to restart his boxing career. Wally sparred with Volg in New York before his match against Makunouchi Ippo. Famous Real life Matches in New York City *Muhammad Ali vs Joe Frazier *Sugar Ray Robinson vs Jake LaMotta *Rocky Marciano vs Joe Louis *Roberto Duran vs Ken Buchanan *Evander Holyfield vs Lennox Lewis *Riddick Bowe vs Andrew Golota *Jon Wiener vs Miguel Cotto *Jack Dempsey vs Bill Brennan *Arturo Gatti vs Wilson Rodriguez *Miguel Cotto vs "Sugar" Shane Mosley *Joe Calzaghe vs Roy Jones Jr. *Bernard Hopkins vs Felix Trinidad Boxing Arena's in New York City *Aviator Arena *Barclays Center *Eastern Parkway Arena *Ebbets Field *Madison Square Garden *Shea Stadium *St. Nicholas Rink *Sunnyside Garden Arena *Yankee Stadium Las Vegas, Nevada Las Vegas has a long history associated with Boxing. A lot of famous matches have taken place here in real life to make it one of the World's Boxing Capitals. Boxing matches tend to make a lot of money. When David Eagle fought Takamura in Japan. Eagle's Coach mentioned they would have made more money in Las Vegas, NV. Alexander Volg Zangief IBF Jr Lightweight World title match against Mike Elliot took place at Caesar Palace in Las Vegas. The first match in the story set in the US. Famous Real life Matches in Las Vegas *Larry Holmes vs. Ken Norton *Riddick Bowe vs.Evander Holyfield II *Mike Tyson vs. Evander Holyfield I *Mike Tyson vs. Evander Holyfield II *Sugar Ray Leonard vs. Tommy Hearns I *Sugar Ray Leonard vs. Marvin Hagler *Marvin Hagler vs. Tommy Hearns *Oscar De La Hoya vs Julio Cesar Chavez *Floyd Mayweather Jr. vs. Manny Pacquiao Boxing Arena's in Las Vegas *Caesars Palace *Cashman Field *Las Vegas Convention Center *Mandalay Bay Event Center *MRM Grand Garden Arena *MSG Sphere *Orleans Arena *T-Mobile Arena *Thomas & Mack Center Detroit, Michigan Detroit is mostly known for making automobiles. Detroit is not a big boxing city, but it does have it fair share of famous boxers training from here, from Joe Louis to Thomas “Hitman” Hearns. Richard Bison is from here, earning him the nickname "Motor City Bison." His style takes after Thomas Hearns. Famous Real life Matches in Detroit *Thomas “Hitman” Hearns vs Luigi Minchillo *Thomas “Hitman” Hearns vs Doug DeWitt *Joe Louis vs Omelio Agramonte *Joe Louis vs Freddie Beshore Boxing Arena's in Detroit *Cobo Hall *Cobo Arena *Joe Louis Arena *Olympia Stadium Gallery Eagle entrance.png|David Eagle with the US Flag before Takamura match Other Countries Category:America Category:Countries Category:Locations Category:Real Life Locations